vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aatrox
|-|Aatrox= |-|Mecha Aatrox= Summary Aatrox is a legendary warrior, one of only five that remain of an ancient race known as the Darkin. He wields his massive blade with grace and poise, slicing through legions in a style that is hypnotic to behold. With each foe felled, Aatrox's seemingly living blade drinks in their blood, empowering him and fueling his brutal, elegant campaign of slaughter. The earliest tale of Aatrox is as old as recorded history. It tells of a war between two great factions remembered only as the Protectorate and the Magelords. Over time, the Magelords won a series of crushing victories, leaving them on the brink of obliterating their sworn enemy forever. On the day of their final confrontation, the Protectorate army found themselves outnumbered, exhausted, and poorly equipped. They braced for inevitable defeat. Just when all hope seemed lost, Aatrox appeared among the ranks of the Protectorate. With but a few words, he urged the soldiers to fight to the last before throwing himself into battle. His presence inspired the desperate warriors. At first, they could only watch in awe as this unknown hero cleaved through their enemies, his body and blade moving in unison as if one being. Soon, the warriors found themselves imbued with a potent thirst for battle. They followed Aatrox into the fray, each fighting with the furious strength of ten until they had won a most unlikely victory. Aatrox vanished after that battle, but the Protectorate army's newfound fury did not. Their surprising triumph led to many more until they were able to finally return home victorious. Their countrymen hailed them as heroes, but though they had saved their entire civilization from destruction, darkness lingered in the mind of each warrior. Something within them had changed. Over time, their memories of battle faded, only to be replaced with a grim revelation: their acts of heroism were, in fact, brutal atrocities committed by their own hands. Tales like these appear among the myths of many cultures. If they are all to be believed, Aatrox's presence has changed the course of some of the most important wars in history. Though these stories remember him as a savior in dark times, Aatrox's true legacy may be a world filled with conflict and strife. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Aatrox, The Darkin Blade Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely several thousand years old) Classification: Darkin Warrior, Avatar of War, Mecha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-low normally, higher with Blood Well), Self-Healing, Flight, Energy Attacks, Blood Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Temporarily increases his attack speed and range with Massacre), Teleportation, Able to inspire bloodlust in allies Attack Potency: Country level (Darkin are considered among the most powerful beings on Runeterra, on par with the Ascendants and Lissandra) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Kled and Garen, as well as close range lightning/light-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 25+, possibly higher (As a Darkin, one of the strongest beings on Runeterra, should be no physically weaker than Poppy) Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: Country level Stamina: Superhuman (Has single-handedly defeated several armies over his lifetime) Range: Extended melee with sword; several kilometers with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Living Sword, Starting/Essential Items (Health Potions, Doran's Blade, Ninja Tabi, Ravenous Hydra, Blade of the Ruined King, Death's Dance, Warding Totem) Intelligence: Extremely high (Has been alive before mankind existed, has fought in and turned the tide of hundreds of wars) Weaknesses: Each of his spells damage him slightly, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Aatrox slashes with his living sword. Can be augmented with Blood Thirst, Blood Price, and Massacre. *'Blood Well:' Whenever Aatrox consumes a portion of his health, he stores it into his Blood Well. The Blood Well depletes by 2% per second if Aatrox hasn't dealt or received damage in the last 5 seconds. Aatrox gains bonus attack speed for every 1% in his Blood Well, up to a maximum of 55% bonus attack speed. Upon taking fatal damage, Aatrox is cleansed of all debuffs, enters stasis and drains his Blood Well, healing himself for 35% of Blood Well's maximum capacity over the next 3 seconds. *'Dark Flight:' Aatrox dashes to the target area after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies upon landing and knocking up enemies in the epicenter for 1 second. *'Blood Thirst / Blood Price:' Aatrox applies a bonus on-hit effect on every third hit against non-structures. **'Blood Thirst (Toggle Off):' Aatrox heals himself on-hit. While Aatrox is below 50% maximum health, the heal is tripled. **'Blood Price (Toggle On):' Aatrox consumes a portion of his health to deal quadruple its health cost as bonus on-hit physical damage. *'Blades of Torment:' Aatrox unleashes two energy waves that converge in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and briefly slowing them. *'Massacre:' Aatrox draws in the blood of his foes, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemy champions and filling his Blood Well by 20% of its maximum value for each enemy hit. Additionally, Aatrox gains bonus attack speed and attack range for 12 seconds. *'Teleportation:' Aatrox has been known to appear seemingly out of nowhere in order to aid losing armies. *'Morale Boost:' Aatrox can inspire troops to victory even against impossible odds, turning them into bloodthirsty killers in the process. Items *'Health Potion:' Regenerates health every half-second for 15 seconds. Limited to 5 at one time. *'Doran's Blade:' Grants bonus health, attack damage, and life steal. *'Ninja Tabi:' Grants bonus armor and movement speed. Reduces incoming damage from all basic attacks by 12%. *'Ravenous Hydra:' Grants bonus attack damage, increased regeneration, and life steal. Life steal applies to 50% of Cleave and Crescent's splash physical damage. Basic attacks deal 20% to 60% of the wielder's attack damage physical damage to units around his target. **'Crescent:' Deals 60% to 100% of the wielder's attack damage as physical damage to units around him. *'Blade of the Ruined King:' Grants bonus attack speed, attack damage, and life steal. Basic attacks deal 6% of the target's current health in bonus on-hit physical damage. **'Unique:' Deals 10% of target champion's maximum Health as physical damage, heals for the same amount and steals 25% of the target's Movement Speed for 3 seconds. *'Death's Dance:' Grants bonus attack damage and cooldown reduction. Instantly heals for 15% of all physical damage dealt to a target, and stores 15% of all physical and magic damage received and takes it as damage over time instead, dealing one-third of the stored damage every second. *'Warding Totem:' Consume a charge to place an invisible Stealth Ward which reveals the surrounding area for 120 seconds. Stores one charge every 90 seconds, up to 2 maximum charges. Limited to 3 Stealth Wards active at a time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Robots Category:Tier 6